


Memory

by Kaladina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, POV Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaladina/pseuds/Kaladina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short one shot of Greg being curious and Mycroft a bit clumsy. </p>
<p>I suck at summaries but I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

"Arrrgh!" Something shattered. By the sound of it, it had to be something made of glass. "What happened?" I asked curiously. 

"Nothing, just that damn piece of Swarovski dropped from the shelf and I nearly got hit" Mycroft answered grumpy. 

"Oh that ugly thing you got from your aunt?"

"Yes that's the one." 

Grinning I made my way out of the kitchen to clean up the mess. I knew perfectly well that he could have done it by himself but he seemed to be concentrated on something entirely else. "Sorry - let me help you with that." He kneeled down and took the tools from me. 

"Oh no problem I could have done that. Anyway what are you exactly doing there?" I said. 

"I'm looking through all sorts of old stuff. There are some things in there I need, look!" He pointed at a dusty carton he'd taken down from the shelf and which was obviously the reason why the crystal fell down first-hand. In it there were several old looking books, some stuffed animals, old school books and other things I couldn't identify within the first glance. 

A weird shaped stone caught my attention. It was a dark blue with silvery linings and looked somewhat crooked. "What's that?" I asked. 

Mycroft took it from the carton and rolled it between his fingers. "It is - it was my lucky charm. I got it from my Dad when I was eight. He told me it was a piece of an asteroid that crashed down on earth some thousand years ago. Not long after that he died and it was the only really personal reminder I had of him. Looks like I've grown up a bit since then - it only feels a bit nostalgic to see it again. But I am not sad anymore." His voice died down and his eyes zoomed out.

A little bit startled I looked at him. I wasn't used to him being so emotional. But it was beautiful to see how he dived in his memories and got lost in a forgotten world. Such moments were rare to observe. It was something I really appreciated - the ease with which we could move around each other. It just never felt awkward and that was worth more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that was my first one-shot! I know it's short but well at least it's finished :') 
> 
> Be gentle, English still isn't my native language so bare with me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if convenient. If inconvenient leave one anyway. Could be dangerous.


End file.
